Seireitou
Seireitou (精霊の塔, Seireitō), known also as the God of Destruction (破壊神, Hakaishin), is a powerful Yato that has lived for several centuries. He is the unofficial leader of the Kamuikumi. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities Martial Arts Grandmaster Qi Manipulation Swords of Conquest Tessaiga Tenseiga The Tenseiga (天生牙, "Heavenly Rebirth Fang") is one of the three blades that were merged into Seireitou and became a part of his soul. Known as the "sword of life", it is a blade that rules over life and death; said to possess the ability to "save a hundred lives in a single stroke". Like Tessaiga, the weapon may be willed into its physical form by Seireitou, materializing as a mass of energy into its sword form. It takes the form of a standard katana with a light blue hilt. The sword has a special property in that it cannot harm any living beings, which is ironic for a sword. However, it has been shown capable of slaying things that are not of this world. When in use, the Tenseiga is shown to have a blue aura. *'Healing:' Per its title, the Tenseiga can heal almost any injury, even if it is life-threatening. *'Revival Swing:' As the sword of life, Tenseiga retains the power to bring back those whom have died. It does this by allowing Seireitou to see the pall-bearer imps that take away the souls of the dead so that he may destroy them with Tenseiga's swing. However, it can only bring back the same person once, having the same drawbacks as the revival abilities of the Earth's Dragon Balls. Furthermore, it can choose not to resurrect someone if Seireitou himself does not have his heart in doing so. *'Involuntary Defensive Measures:' In extreme cases, the Tenseiga also protects Seireitou from potentially lethal attacks. It manifests as a black spiritual energy that surrounds Seireitou and protects him by any means necessary, even if it should mean that the sword must teleport him away from the vicinity of the danger. Sō'unga The Sō'unga (叢雲牙, "Amassing Cloud Fang") is one of the three blades that were merged into Seireitou and became a part of his soul. Known as the "sword of hell" and "sword of world conquest", it is a blade that embodies the very nature of destruction. Like Tessaiga and Tenseiga, the weapon may be willed into its physical form by Seireitou, materializing as a mass of energy into its sword form. It takes the form of a standard katana which features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. When in use, the Sō'unga is shown to have a red aura. *'Gokuryūha' (竜の竜巻, "Dragon Twister") is Sō'unga signature attack, and more powerful than Tetsusaiga's Backlash Wave. Sō'unga summons a large, violent, and powerful tornado that destroys, or kills just about everything and anything in it's path. Myōga described this as the attack of a dragon from hell. It took both the backlash wave and dragon strike just to stand a chance against this move on low power. *'Nemuruyami' (眠る闇, "Closing One's Eyes to Darkness") is a technique used by Sō'unga, that truly defines it's title as the sword of calamity. It can find the "scar" or divide between opposing yōki, and absorb it to use against the opponent. This was excellently shown in Seireitou's fight with Shokujin, where Tessaiga's yōki was crying out to Seireitou, due to Shokujin not using Tessaiga for it's true nature and purpose. It absorbs the opposing yōki into a large black orb, and then shoots it out in several directions; it was shown that the blasts can be directed. *'Bakusaiga' (爆砕牙, "Explosive Crushing Fang"): Arguably the strongest technique in Sō’unga's arsenal, Seireitou's blade will break down whatever that is cut by it. If there are any significant limits to the effects of the corrosive power they are not known - even the fully transformed body of a powerful demon was unable to stop or quench the effect and only avoided it by abandoning pieces to destruction. The appearance of the corrosive destruction takes the form of green static discharge as its spreads throughout it's path of destruction. It has been explained that Sō'unga continues to break down whatever it cuts until it exists no more. However, Sō'unga can also manifest this ability as a powerful energy wave capable of annihilating thousands with one strike. The relentless nature of the results in a widespread chain of destruction that reduces anything caught in its wake to crumbling remains, to where the destructive effect persists and transfers to anything that remains, destroying them in return. It is because of this particular feature that Sō'unga proves to be a bane to Hollow and other beings with regenerative abilities, as it prevents them from absorbing others or reabsorbing other body parts of themselves that were cut by the sword without risking being destroying themselves. Yato Transformation Quotes Behind the Scenes The translation of Seireitou's name can be seen as "Guardian of the Spirit", which is ironic given his title of Hakaishin.